Drug resistance of cancer cells has frustrated many avenues of chemotherapy. An important component of all tissues is the extracellular matrix. This matrix provides structural integrity to tissues and organs and support to individual cells and groups of cells. In recent years it has become evident that extracellular matrix components also influence cell behavior in a profound manner. Of particular interest is their capacity to “normalize” cells in adult tissues, i.e. restrain cells from undergoing inappropriate proliferation or movement. On the other hand, other combinations of extracellular matrix molecules can promote dynamic cell behavior during embryonic development, wound healing, etc. Thus it is becoming apparent that extracellular matrix often provides the “context” for proper cell behavior under a particular circumstance.
Recent investigations have highlighted the importance of normal cell-extracellular matrix interactions in suppressing malignant behavior, and the potential role of aberrant cell-matrix interactions in the onset and progression of malignant characteristics. Hyaluronan (also known as hyaluronic acid or HA), a ubiquitous large extracellular polysaccharide, is a component of extracellular matrix that has been implicated in tumor progression.